Désillusion
by Dadetine
Summary: Étudiantes, Karin a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée entre amies ? Elle ne pensait par contre pas être celle qui briserait un mythe. Mais de toutes façons, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.


_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **DÉSILLUSION**

• • •

 **« Rho, mais poussez-vous ! »**

Une jeune femme rousse à lunette tentait de passer à travers le flot d'étudiants. Afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour le dernier examen de l'année, elle avait discuté avec son professeur référent, Orochimaru. Mais la conversation s'était étendue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et elle était à présent en retard.

 **« Tu viens boire un coup avec nous Karin ? »**

La dénommée ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et de répondre à l'homme aux cheveux bleutés qui l'avait interpellé. Elle venait d'apercevoir un espace entre un couple qui venait d'arrêter de s'enlacer qui lui permettait de passer afin de sortir du couloir bondé. L'homme haussa des épaules, apparemment habitué à l'ignorance de cette jeune femme, et partit rejoindre sa bande d'amis. La rousse passa entre les deux tourtereaux après une accélération. Enfin sortit de ce couloir, elle put courir à toute vitesse afin de quitter la faculté de médecine pour la station de bus. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait avoir le bus et n'arriver qu'avec dix minutes de retard. Mais c'était sans compter sur la chance qui avait décidé de l'abandonner dernièrement. Arrivée à seulement cinquante mètre de la station, elle vit le bus démarrer. Karin fit de grands gestes de bras mais le chauffeur ne la vit pas, elle était derrière la rangée d'arbres. Elle arrêta alors sa course folle et marcha d'un pas agacé jusqu'au banc à présent vide. Le prochain bus n'arrivait que vingt minutes après celui qu'elle venait de rater. Après s'être assise, elle sortit son portable de son sac et chercha le numéro d'une certaine Temari afin de l'appeler. Elle ronchonnait intérieurement en attendant que son amie décroche.

 **« Allô Karin ?  
** **\- Commencez sans moi, Tema. Je suis en retard.  
** **\- T'arrives dans combien de temps ?  
** **\- Dans une demi-heure, si le bus est à l'heure.  
** **\- OK, je te dis à tout à l'heure.  
** **\- Ouais, à toute. »**

Karin raccrocha puis attendit son bus en regardant les dernières photos qu'elle avait prise d'elle et de ses trois amies. Elles s'étaient ce jour-là réunies chez les Hyûga et n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. La rousse avait hâte que son bus arrive. Cela faisait plus de cinq mois qu'elles n'avaient pas fait de soirée pyjamas ensembles, toutes les quatre. Temari les avait invitées, elle, Sakura et Hinata pour inaugurer son nouvel appartement. Karin l'entendait encore se vanter du salon qu'elle possédait. Mais elle la comprenait, elle passait d'un studio à un T3. L'ombre d'une personne lui cacha les rayons du soleil et lui permit de mieux voir ses photos.

 **« Ah, t'as raté ton bus. T'avais largement le temps de prendre un café avec nous. »  
** **\- Ne commence pas Suigetsu, c'est pas le moment. »** déclara Karin sur un ton menaçant.

Suigetsu s'installa à ses côtés et entama la conversation, veillant à ne pas irriter la rousse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

Personnes ne semblait s'en rendre compte, mais Hinata pouvait être très vicieuse. Karin était à peine arrivé qu'elle lui avait dit d'un air innocent :

 **« Tu me rappelles la fable du lièvre et de la tortue. »**

Karin avait été la seule à l'entendre. Oui, elle avait raison, _rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point,_ mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer d'elle. Elle trouverait un moyen de se venger au cours de la soirée. Mais pour l'instant, elle écoutait avec attention Temari. Cette dernière critiquait avec véhémence une certaine Tenten qui suivait les mêmes cours qu'elle.

 **« Je ne peux plus la supporter. Dès qu'elle ouvre sa bouche pour parler, elle m'agace, même quand elle dit des choses cohérentes !  
** **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à bien pu te faire ?** demanda Sakura.  
 **\- Et bien justement, elle n'a rien fait. Elle ne m'a rien dit et elle ne fait jamais rien. À croire qu'elle est parfaite. C'est tout simplement insupportable !  
** **\- Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec elle alors ?** demanda Sakura  
 **\- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être parce que c'est la copine du cousin d'Hinata. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'argent !  
** **\- T'aurais dû emménager avec ton frère alors,** dit Hinata.  
 **\- Pour rien au monde.  
** **\- En tout cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes bien Hinata et pas Tenten,** continua Sakura. **Elle est bien plus discrète et sage que Tenten.  
** **\- Hinata, c'est différent. Elle a quelque chose à certain moment qui la rend irrésistible.  
** **\- Je vous dis qu'elle est vicieuse,** intervint Karin.  
 **\- Mais...  
** **\- C'est vrai qu'elle trouve pas mal de failles chez nous,** dit Temari.  
 **\- Et elle les exploite avec tant d'innocence,** compléta Sakura.  
 **\- Quand je vous dis qu'elle est vicieuse,** termina Karin.  
 **\- Mais non,** essaya de se défendre Hinata sans succès.  
 **\- Vous auriez dû l'entendre me dire que je lui rappelais le lièvre et la tortue il y a vingt minutes. »**

Sakura était prête à donner un autre exemple mais l'on sonna à la porte. Hinata saisit cette occasion et se précipita pour ouvrir afin de réceptionner les pizzas. Une fois la nourriture payée, elle revint dans le salon avec un argument non négligeable pour que ses trois amies arrêtent de l'embêter.

 **« Si vous n'arrêtez pas, votre pizza se renversera.  
** **\- Mais t'es vraiment vicieuse. »**

Hinata ricana légèrement et fut bientôt rejointe par le rire des trois autres filles. Cette ambiance bonne enfant avait manqué à Karin. Elle reçut sa pizza d'Hinata et l'entama, tout comme les trois autres. Sakura commença à se plaindre d'Orochimaru auprès des deux autres qui n'étaient pas dans la même faculté qu'elle. Karin n'étant pas du même avis que Sakura se désintéressa de la conversation et scruta le salon du regard à la recherche d'une chose insolite. Elle ne trouva rien au milieu de cette pièce aux teintes vertes. Les meubles blancs étaient propres, la bibliothèque en bois de bouleau était pleine mais ordonnée et le canapé blanc possédait assez de coussins marron. La rousse n'arrivait pas à mettre le mot sur l'esprit de la décoration, il lui échappait. Karin ne chercha pas trop et jugea que le canapé allait être parfait pour ses membres inférieurs étant donné que les quatre filles étaient assises sur le sol parqué de gris. Elle s'allongea sur le sol et leva ses deux jambes qu'elle laissa retomber sur le canapé. Elle aimait être dans cette position et regarder le monde d'un nouvel œil. L'évidence se fit dans son esprit quand elle observa le salon, cette fois à l'envers. C'était une décoration d'esprit zen. Un peu interloquée, elle coupa Sakura dans sa digression de son professeur référent et demanda à Temari :

 **« La déco, c'est pas de toi, n'est-ce-pas ?  
** **\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est Tenten, elle a décidé de prendre des cours de Yoga récemment.  
** **\- Mais quand on est en colocation, ça se décide à deux ?** demanda Sakura.  
 **\- Oui, normalement. Mais elle a profité que je parte un week-end dans la famille pour tout changer. Je reviens le lundi, avec le salon défiguré.  
** **\- Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, Temari,** tempéra Hinata. **Ça inspire la quiétude.  
** **\- Mais je n'aime pas la quiétude et le zen ! Tu devrais t'excuser Hinata !  
** **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna-t-elle.  
 **\- C'est de ta faute si Tenten a pu terminer à temps.  
** **\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était Neji qui avait aidé Tenten ?** intervint Sakura.  
 **\- Exactement. Hinata doit s'excuser pour le comportement de Neji.  
** **\- Tu t'entends un peu Temari ?** souffla Karin avec amusement. **Mais il vient souvent ici ?  
** **\- Qui ça ?** demanda la blonde.  
 **\- Neji.  
** **\- Tous les week-ends. Je ne peux pas être tranquille en petite culotte ni le samedi, ni le dimanche. Tu devrais en dire deux mots à ton cousin Hinata.  
** **\- Je transmettrai. Je m'excuse pour lui.  
** **\- Mais, toi, tu n'invites pas Shikamaru ? Ça doit être embêtant de savoir que l'une s'amuse alors que toi t'es seule à essayer de trouver le sommeil. »** dit Sakura.

Karin n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle savait pourtant que ce sujet allait forcément être abordé, surtout lors une soirée entre meilleures amies, mais elle avait quand même espéré. Sacrée Sakura, elle avait ouvert le sujet et cela commençait. Karin resterait silencieuse, comme Hinata et peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à en parler.

Sakura se vantait des performances de Kankuro. Elle en rajoutait exprès pour agacer Temari, qui ne voulait rien connaître de la luxure de son petit frère. Karin regardait le plafond au moment où Temari demanda, pour changer de cible, ce qu'il en était entre Hinata et Kiba. La brune essaya de changer de sujet en vain et dut, sous la pression du regard de Sakura et de Temari, donner quelques adjectifs plutôt satisfaisant. Elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et demanda à Temari d'expliquer, elle aussi.

 **« Aaah,** soupira Temari.  
 **\- En même temps, il ne fallait pas trop en attendre, Tema. Il est tellement nonchalant qu'il ne peut pas être exceptionnel sous la couette,** dit Sakura, convaincue.  
 **\- Et bien détrompe toi Sakura. Détrompez-vous toutes d'ailleurs !** cria presque Temari. **Je ne suis pas déçue, loin de là. Il est complètement l'opposé de tout ce que vous pouvez penser.  
** **\- Vraiment ?** demanda Sakura.  
 **\- Il me fatigue,** répondit Temari. **Tu dois connaître ça Karin. »**

Et voilà, son tour était arrivé. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Devait-elle mentir ?

 **« C'est à dire que…  
** **\- Aller, Karin,** s'empressa Temari. **Tu dois tout nous dire, on est tes amies les plus proches, non ? Et puis, c'est quand même avec Sasuke. On veut avoir la confirmation de sa réputation. »**

Elle était bloquée. Devait-elle maintenir la réputation de son bien aimée ? Elle lui devait bien ça, non ? Karin se remit en position assise pour faire face aux trois autres filles qui attendaient des détails avec impatience.

 **« Je dois dire que… »**

Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Leurs yeux décèleraient le mensonge dans les siens. Karin soupira finalement, au diable la réputation de son Sasuke, elle devait partager sa frustration.

 **« Alors ?** demanda Sakura.  
 **\- Il n'y a absolument rien d'exceptionnel. »**

Sakura la regarda avec incompréhension, Temari avec étonnement et Hinata avec curiosité. Karin les avait surprise. Face au silence de ses amies, elle décida de le dire un peu plus clairement.

 **« La réputation de Sasuke n'est qu'une rumeur répandue par ses différentes ex. C'est faux.  
** **\- Mais comment cela peut-il être possible ?** demanda Sakura.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas un dieu Sakura, juste un simple homme comme les autres.  
** **\- Mais pas avec un corps pareil, ce n'est pas possible ! Si ?  
** **\- Désolé de te le dire, mais dit toi que j'ai vécu cette désillusion en direct. »**

Karin vit la mine de Sakura se déconfire, au contraire de l'expression taquine de Temari.

 **« Voilà ton mythe détruit Sakura.  
** **\- Ce n'est pas juste un mythe, c'est mon fantasme qui n'existe plus,** dit déçue la femme aux cheveux roses.  
 **\- Tu es déçue parce qu'il n'est pas exceptionnel ou parce qu'il est en dessous de la moyenne ? »**

Karin fut aussi surprise que les deux autres, la timide Hinata demandait des détails. Elle lui répondit d'une vois posée :

 **« Ce n'est pas le pire, mais il est en dessous de Ma moyenne. Après, il satisfait certainement quelques personnes, mais moi, j'en veux plus ! »**

Elle fit rougir Hinata et rire les deux autres. Le sujet était clos, elle n'en dirait pas plus, il fallait maintenir un minimum la réputation de son Sasuke. Et de toutes façons, ce secret ne sortirait pas de ces quatre murs, elle pouvait en être certaine. Mais ce partage de frustration était un véritable délice, elle devait l'avouer. Elle avait même pris un malin plaisir à décevoir Sakura. Karin, assez possessive, ne supportait pas que son amie puisse fantasmer sur Son Sasuke. Briser le mythe avait alors été une excellente idée. Elle n'avait pas menti sur lui, elle était difficile à satisfaire et pour elle, le mythe qui régnait autour de cet homme n'était qu'une simple rumeur. Mais peut-être qu'à l'avenir, grâce à elle, il le serait, un dieu.

* * *

 _Pourquoi ? C'est juste un petit défi lancé par une de mes amies, descendre la réputation de Sasuke, ne pas faire de lui un dieu du sexe. C'est tout bête, c'est très simple, mais c'est fait !_


End file.
